Sumotron
Sumotron is the main antagonist in episode 33 of the 2016 TV series Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. He is one of the Players from Team Azald. His Blood Game involves challenging people to sumo matches. He was voiced by Masuo Amada, who has been known to voiced as Gula in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. History Sumotron made his first appearance on the Sagittari Ark where Azald said that it was his turn to bring mayhem on planet earth. A while later he appeared on Planet Earth where he used his combo to create a ring to challenge anyone in sumo wrestling which got him promoted to Komusubi. However this kind of action brought the attention of the Zyuohgers, so he used his combo and challenge them to a game of Sumo Wrestling including the unwilling Moeba where he used it as a demonstration. Also if no one beats him in a Sumo match they have to do some sumo training moves. Sumotron managed to beat Tusk and Sela in the first match promoting him to Sekiwake then he beat Misao and Yamato in a second match promoting him to Ozeki after that he tossed an injured Moeba away and thanking the other Zyuohgers for promoting him and left the scene. A while later he was at another section of Japan finding if anyone will help him reach Yokozuna, so Leo (after doing some Sumo training) challenged Sumotron to a Sumo match and he agrees to it as he used his combo to create an arena for him and Leo to wrestle in. Which Leo wins in the first match. However Azald challenge Sumotron to another match of Sumo Wrestling to which he succeeds by using a technique called shitate-nage promoting Sumotron to Yokozuna earning him the Deathgalien Yokozuna Mawashi. So Amu challenged Sumotron to a third and final match of Sumo Wrestling to which she succeeds by using the White Tiger Swing. Also due to Sumotron losing the match everyone that lost to him stop doing sumo training moves. After that he battles the group outside the ring using his Cheating Spear. But he was then defeat by these three finishers: Zyuoh Final, Zyuoh Shoot and Zyuoh the Burst. However thanks to Naria she inserts a continue medal right at Sumotron's bellybutton enlarging him as he battles Wild Tousai King and Dodekai-Oh. After that he was then destroyed by this finisher called Zyuoh Direct Shot. Post-mortem Sumotron was recounted by Amu when Mario Mori boasted that he could use his sumo skills to fight as "Zyuoh Human"; while the Zyuohgers noted that more than that was needed to fight the Deathgalien, one of their Players being a sumo himself was acknowledged. Trivia *Sumotron is very similar to the Sumo Bōma from 1989 TV series called Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, but to a smaller extent this also includes Yokai Kappa, who fought Takaharu Igasaki in a brief sumo match. *Also Sumotron's Cheating Spear is a repainted of Halbergoi's Yarisugi Spear. Navigation Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Tokusatsu